


i dont even know anymore

by HangInThereSayori



Category: Original Work
Genre: I like your cut g, Other, aaaaa, idk anymore, my life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangInThereSayori/pseuds/HangInThereSayori
Summary: idk
Relationships: Unknown/Unknown





	i dont even know anymore

oh you playing minecraft

\- silence - 

i like your cut g

\- SLAP -

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
